iLove You
by xxiCarlyFanxx
Summary: Sam overhears an argument between Freddie and his mother, and she's hurt. What effect will that have in Sam and Freddie's relationship? Read to find out!    Based on the Seddie arc. Note: This is a Seddie story.


**Author's Note: Hey guys =) This is just an oneshot I wrote to celebrate iCarly's 4-year anniversary. =) **

**This oneshot is based on the Seddie arc, but I cut some things out, like the prison part from iLove You, and added others. ;) The story takes place two weeks after iLost My Mind, and the date from iDate Sam & Freddie already happened. =)**

**Note: Sorry if Sam seems a bit OOC sometimes...**

**Disclaimer: Okay, let's see. Am I a guy? No. Am I American? No. Do I know either Miranda, Jennette, Nathan, Jerry or Noah? No. Is my name Dan Schneider? No. I guess you can do the Math. XD (If you can't, then: I don't own iCarly!)**

**Enjoy! =)**

* * *

><p><strong>iLove You<strong>

Sam tried to resist the urge to cry, but it was useless.

She had succeeded on the first ten minutes she fought against the tears, but then, one of them managed to fall, making its way down her cheek and to her chin. And with that one, came others.

She soon gave in, and let them fall freely. She didn't care anymore. Nothing mattered anymore, or at least, nothing was important enough for her to care. She just wanted to remain laying on her bed, locked up in her room where no one could see her, and cry. Because that was the only thing she could do. And the only thing she felt like doing anyway.

The argument she had accidentally overheard the day before still haunted her, since it was pretty much the reason she was feeling that way. It was precisely what had started to build up all that sadness, because it had made her come to a realization that, even though she didn't want it to be true, deep down inside, she knew it was.

_Sam rounded the corner __and found herself standing in the hallway between the doors of her best friend and boyfriend's apartments. The iCarly trio was supposed to meet in the iCarly studio for an iCarly rehearsal, which would start in a few hours, but Sam was early. And this time, it was on purpose._

_She had gained the habit, since Freddie and her started dating about two weeks ago, to arrive early for rehearsals or for the actual webshow, so she could spend some more time with Freddie before going across the hall to Carly's apartment._

_But that day was different._

_She opened the Benson's front door slowly, not even bothering to knock, just like she always did, but before she walked inside the apartment, she froze. She could hear two people arguing in the living room, and apparently, they hadn't realized the door had been opened._

_Differently from Carly's apartment, Freddie's front door didn't lead straight to the living room. There was a small hallway, which was exactly what made it possible for Sam to remain unnoticed and still hear the arguing clearly._

_"I'm not a kid anymore, mom! I think I'm mature enough to make my own decicions" Sam heard Freddie's voice, and he sounded pretty irritated and impatient, which wasn't something really normal for anyone to hear, including her._

_"When it comes to this expecific situation, I can clearly see you can't." Mrs. Benson sounded desparate to Sam's ears, and she wondered what the two were arguing about._

_"I don't get why you're acting like this! I don't get why you hate Sam so much" Sam furrowed her eyebrows in confusion at the mention of her name, before slowly pushing the door open a little bit more, as if it would let her hear their voices more clearly._

_"I never said I hated her" Mrs. Benson quickly tried to defend herself._

_"Then why do you act like you do?" Freddie exclaimed, exasperated._

_"Freddie, I'm just trying to protect you!" The woman shot back at him._

_"Protect me from what?"_

_"From what that delinquent is trying to do"_

_"Don't talk about her like that!"_

_"I'm just stating the truth, and if you don't agree with me, then she must have already gotten you under her spell" She said angrily, but suddenly, her voice gained a softer tone. "Freddie, don't you see what she's done to you? She's influenced you in such a way that you've even turned against your own mother!"_

_"I'm not against you, I just-"_

_"Yes, you are! Can't you see, Freddie? She's not the kind of girl you deserve. Freddie, you deserve better than that! You have a brilliant future ahead of you! You're smart, and handsome, and someday you're gonna find the perfect girl and marry her and have amazing children. That's the life you deserve. You shouldn't be wasting your time with someone like her, who's just gonna give you problems, who's always in juvie, and when she reaches 18 years old, she'll end up in prision! She's just like her mother, and I bet that will never change"_

_Sam couldn't bear to hear more, she simply turned around and ran to the elevator. She ran all the way home, not caring that she was supposed to rehearsal iCarly with Freddie and Carly, tears streaming down her face._

Maybe she shouldn't have taken what she heard so seriously. Maybe she should have forgotten about it, considering that she heard what she did from Mrs. Benson, who had never been very fond of her. Actually, not fond of her at all. Maybe she should have talked to Freddie about it before making the decision she had made. But now it was too late, and she knew that.

If she had simply heard those comments and was sure Freddie's mother was simply being herself, she wouldn't have cared so much, but what made her act the way she did was the fact that... that she knew Mrs. Benson was right.

She didn't deserve Freddie, she was sure of it. It was true that Freddie had a brilliant future ahead of him, and he had everything to achieve it, but what kind of future could she expect to herself? The more she thought about it, the more she believed that maybe her fate was to simply end up like her mother.

She added that to all the negative comments she and Freddie were getting on iCarly dot com from some fans who kept saying that they just didn't belong together, and the fact that their fans who wanted them together wouldn't leave them alone, even stalking them to school and dates. And also, there was a crazy fan who kept following them around and kept leaving messages saying that they should break up, and sometimes even succeeding on causing arguments between the couple.

That was also an issue, all the arguments they still got themselves in. Of course, Sam hadn't been expecting them to stop with their fights completely, but she thought that it would at least get better. But the truth was, it had gotten worse. They argued about the most ridiculous things, and Carly had already given up on trying to settle their fights.

All that was just too much, and she couldn't take it anymore. Sam thought about all that the whole night after she heard the conversation between Freddie and his mother, and the next day at school, she told Freddie they needed to talk, but somewhere private. He agreed to, clearly curious because of how serious she sounded.

She was really hesitant, and kept avoiding going straight to the point when she and Freddie were alone outside the school, in the backyard. That place made her remember the night of the lock-in, and she suddenly regretted going there, but she pushed all that to the back of her head. She couldn't let herself chicken out.

Freddie insisted that she told him what was wrong, but it still took her a few moments to tell him her decision, which shocked him more than she had expected.

_"Wait... Are you serious?" Freddie asked her, exasperated._

_"I am Freddie. I'm completely serious. It's not like you don't understand why I'm doing this" Sam said, trying to look calm, but her voice gave away how broken she was inside._

_"No, Sam. Actually, I don't understand it at all" He said, and Sam knew that the faster this was over, the better._

_"Freddie, please understand. I don't want to do this, but I have to. I can't take all this anymore" _

_"All this what? Sam, what is it that you're not telling me?" Freddie asked eagerly. It seemed like he was desperate to find a way to make Sam change her mind about what she was doing, and she was pretty sure that was exactly what he was doing._

_"Freddie, just..." She didn't finish, because she was suddenly cut off by somebody._

_"Hey, Freddie! Sam!" Gibby ran up to the two, and Freddie rolled his eyes, annoyed at the interruption._

_"What?" He asked, not even bothering to hide his impatience._

_"Carly is looking for you two. She needs to talk to you right now" _

_'"Look, this is not a good time-" Freddie started, but Sam interrupted him._

_"Okay, let's go then" Sam said, and followed Gibby to where Carly was, Freddie following behind without speaking a single word._

Sam couldn't take being sitting on a chair listening to stuff she absolutely didn't care about, feeling like she'd break down in tears at any second, so she got away from school and headed home. She locked herself in her room and let her emotions take over her.

She had been that way for the past two hours, and she sincerely didn't feel like doing anything else.

She had broken up with Freddie. After all the time she had spent trying to finally get him to notice her, to see her in a different way, not simply as the bully that was always beating him up and putting him down, after all that time, she had given everything up. She had done it because she thought it was the right thing to do, and she wouldn't be abe to live with herself if she hadn't done that, because she'd always think about what she had heard, and she knew that Mrs. Benson's words were true.

It really hurt her, but she knew she it was the right thing to do.

She stayed like that, laying on her bed, her cheeks bright from the tears that kept falling, her eyes closed, for some more minutes, until...

Sam heard the doorbell ringing, but didn't even make an effort to move. Her mother would get the door, and it was probably mother's current boyfriend, which annoyed the hell ouf of her, she had to admit.

After about a minute, a knock was heard on her room door, but Sam didn't make any effort to move. It was probably her mother, telling her that she'd go out or whatever.

"What?" Sam groaned, her eyes still closed.

"Sam?"

Sam's eyes popped open when she heard that voice. What was he doing here? School wasn't over yet, so what was he doing there?

"Sam? We need to talk" Freddie said from the hallway, a little bit louder this time, since he didn't get a response the first time he called her name.

"Go away" Sam replied simply.

"Sam, please, open the door" Freddie said, and Sam rolled her eyes.

"Why should I?" She asked, stubbornly.

"Because" Freddie started, but paused for a moment. "Because, Sam, we need to talk. And staying locked up in your room alone won't do you any good. Sam, please, just open the door" Freddie pleaded, and Sam sighed.

Even though she didn't want to admit it, he was right. Crying over it all wouldn't help, wouldn't make things get better. She hesitanly got up, and after drying out her tears with the sleeves of her jacket, Sam walked to the door and unlocked it, before pulling it open slowly.

"What?" Sam said angrily, and Freddie was taken back by how she looked. Her eyes were red and puffy, which gave away the fact that she had been crying.

"You've been crying?" That was all Freddie managed to say after the shock wore off, and Sam simply rolled her eyes at him.

"If that's all you have to say, thank you for stopping by" Sam was about to slam the door, but Freddie stopped her by holding the door open with both his hands.

"Sam" He said warningly, and she rolled her eyes once more. She let go of the door and took a few steps back. She paused in front of the window and stared out of it, her back turned at Freddie, who walked inside the room hesitantly and closed the door behind him.

"Sam, why are you acting like this?" Freddie asked after a short moment of silence.

"Like what?" She asked, pretending not to know what he was talking about, still not looking at him directly, simply watching his reflection on the glass.

"Like this. Sam, you just broke up with me and didn't even tell me why! And now, you're avoiding me and won't even look at me in the face!" Freddie exclaimed, and Sam finally turned around.

"You want the truth? Fine." Sam said, tears threatening to fall once again, but she held them back. She didn't want to cry in front of Freddie. "It's just that... we're not right for each other. We weren't meant to fall for each other, we're too different. And anyone who thinks otherwise is just insane" Sam said, and Freddie stared at her in disbelief.

"What's got into you, Sam? You didn't seem to think that way during these two weeks we've spent together" He said, and Sam simply shook her head.

"Yes, I did. Why do you think I checked myself into that mental hospital in the first place?" She made a brief pause. "Maybe I should have never left that place. I was just fooling myself when I believed that we truly had a chance together" She said, and Freddie took a step near her.

"I seriously don't get where all this is coming from" Freddie said.

"Freddie, can't you see it? We're not right for each other! I don't deserve you. And you're the son every mother has dreamed with and the boyfriend every girl wants to have. You're smart, handsome, and you have a brilliant future ahead of you, and I'm just... I'm just me." She made a brief pause to catch her breath. "I just can't take it anymore, alright? Knowing that all that is true and that you're keeping yourself away from all of that because of me" She finished. The confusion left Freddie's face completely, and his hard gaze softened instantly.

"You heard what my mom said, didn't you?" He asked, and Sam looked down. She didn't deny it, but she didn't want it to seem like she had been eavesdropping on his conversation with his mother, even though it was exactly what had happened. Well, not intentionally, but still...

"Sam..." Freddie closed the distance between the two of them, so he was standing right in front of her, and held her chin between his index finger and his thumb. He pushed her chin up slightly, making Sam look up at him and into his eyes.

"You know none of that is true. You shouldn't take anything that you heard from her seriously, she was just upset because I hid my relationship with you from her. And she was also pretty shocked, I could tell. She probably could never have imagined that I'd ever date you" Freddie said, but Sam was still in denial.

"Freddie, don't even try to fool yourself, you know every single word she said was true-" Sam started, but Freddie cut her off by pressing his lips against hers lightly.

For a moment, Sam forgot about everything. About all the saddness and hurt she was feeling. Everything seemed to have faded away completely, and all that mattered to her was that moment, the feeling of having Freddie's lips pressed against hers, the feeling of his arm slowly rounding her slim waist, sending chills up her spine, and the feeling of him pulling her closer...

Freddie pulled away from Sam slowly after a few seconds, and then looked deep into her eyes.

"I'm not the one trying to fool myself here, you are. You're taking all you heard fom my mother seriously, when you know you actually shouldn't. She was just upset, that's all. She didn't mean all that, she said it herself." Freddie said softly, and Sam sent him a confused glance.

"Wait... You mother said what?" She asked, sure she hadn't heard it right.

"She told me she hadn't meant anything she said, she was just nervous. And she finally accepted us as a couple. But well, only after I had another argument with her yesterday at night." Freddie explained.

"Another argument?"

"Yeah, I couldn't bear to listen to what she was saying anymore. I just... couldn't take it anymore. But she asked for it"

"Well, I'm assuming the argument was pretty bad, since it made your mather change her mind about me" Sam said, chuckling a bit.

"Not really, I... I just told her the truth"

"And that would be...?"

"I... I told her how I feel about you." Sam felt paralized for a second. She was suddenly curious to know what he had said, but it took her a few seconds to finally be able to respond to that.

"And what did you say?"

"First, I told her that you weren't anything like the way she described you. That people often judge you as a bully or a delinquent, but they actually don't know you. Under all that, there's a loving, funny, intelligent and caring girl. Only a few people are lucky enough to get to know that side of you, and I'm glad I'm one of those people. And despite all the pain you've made me go through for the past few years, I've considered you one of my closest friends before we started dating, and I'm pretty sure you know me even better than Carly does. And also..."

Freddie hesitated for a moment, and Sam waited for him to go on impatiently. No one had ever talked about her that way, no one. And she had never thought anyone ever would.

Sam started to feel a warmness on her chest, all the problems she had been worrying about were starting to seem stupid. She suddenly realized that she shouldn't have let herself get hurt for what Mrs. Benson said about her. She was Sam Puckett for ham's sake! Freddie's mother didn't even know her well, so why did Sam care so much about what she had said? Well, maybe it was because she was _Freddie_'s mother, and Sam, deep down inside, would be happy to have the woman's approval of her and Freddie dating. Or maybe Sam was afraid that Mrs. Benson's words would get to Freddie, and she was afraid that he might end up agreeing with his mother. But now, after hearing everything Freddie had told her, she felt a lot better. She didn't even feel like crying anymore.

"And also... I told her that I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you" Freddie said finally, and Sam was frozen once more. Those were the words she had always dreamed about hearing, and yet she couldn't believe that was actually happening. Suddenly it all seemed to have been a dream.

Working with Freddie and Brad on their school project, the MoodFace PearPad app, the lock-in, Carly telling her that she should make a move on Brad, when she actually took Carly's words in a completely different way than Carly had expected her to. Being alone in the school backyard, thinking about how she wanted to make a move on Freddie, to show him how she actually felt, but knowing that it would be useless, since she was sure Freddie could never feel the same way about her. Freddie showing up suddenly, telling her the same thing Carly had told her, but in a much more sweet way, which made her act without even thinking and kiss him suddenly.

Checking herself into a mental hospital, being sure that she had lost her mind for falling for Freddie, Carly and Freddie showing up to get her out of that place, her conversation with Freddie, during which she told him that she liked him. Doing their webshow from Troubled Waters, Carly telling the viewers to video chat them to say what they thought of Sam and Freddie as a couple.

How Sam got annoyed with all that, because she didn't care the fans thought she wasn't insane for like Freddie, when the only person's opinion that mattered to her was the one from the boy holding the camera right in front of her. The feeling she had when she was sure Freddie would humiliate her in front of millions of people live on the internet when he got that PearPad in his hands and his face appeared in the screen. Her surprise when he walked up to her and kissed her live on iCarly.

Their first date, to which they dragged Carly along to prevent them from fighting, an idea that didn't work out quite well. All the time they had spent together, just the two of them, for the past two weeks.

All that seemed to have been a dream, but she somehow could feel that it hadn't, and that thought made her smile as she came back to reality and realized that Freddie was still waiting for her to say something.

"I..." Her voice got caught up in her throat for a moment, and she didn't really know what to say. "No one had ever said something like that to me" That was all she managed to say at the moment. She was still in shock, but she was trying not to let it show too much. "But what can we do about all the fights? We haven't been able to get off each other's throat since we started dating" Sam asked, her thoughts finally starting to become clear again.

"You know we can get past them, Sam. It's like our thing. Life wouldn't be the same without our fights, it just wouldn't seem right. And anyway, not all those fights were started by us. My mother admitted to me that she paid Gibby to make us break up, and most of our fights these past few weeks were caused by him" Freddie explained, and Sam raised an eyebrow at him.

"Wait... And Gibby agreed to?" Sam asked in disbelief. She'd talk to Gibby about that later...

"Well, it seems that after Gibby filled a plastic pool with liquid soap and put it in the center of the living room, his mother said she'd never buy liquid soap ever again, only the bar one, so he was desperate, and my mother offered him 15 gallons of liquid soap, so he accepted her offer."

"Oh, Gibby" Sam said, rolling her eyes. Sometimes she really worried about that kid. "Wait, what about that stalker guy who keeps following us... Was he Gibby?" Sam asked, and Freddie nodded.

"Well, I guess now we have one less thing to worry about... But still, what if a fan really starts doing that?" Sam questioned.

"I'm pretty sure that wouldn't happen if our fans didn't know we were dating" Freddie said, and Sam raised an eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean? They already know about it" She said.

"Actually, right now, the whole school knows we broke up" He said.

"But how...?"

"Wendy"

"Ah" Sam nodded in understandment. If Wendy knew something, the whole school would know too. That girl just couldn't keep her mouth shut whenever she heard a gossip, and as they knew, there were many iCarly fans in Ridgeway, who'd probably wait until the next day to see if the information that she and Freddie had broken was really true before spreading the word. So if Freddie and Sam pretended that they weren't dating anymore at least at school, they'd be able to keep their relationship a secret from the fans, and then soon the whole fandom would think they weren't together anymore.

"So you're saying... that we should keep our relationship a secret from the fans?" Sam asked, just to be sure she had understood it right.

"Yeah, I guess that's the best we can do" Freddie said, and Sam couldn't help but agree with him.

Sam couldn't help but get annoyed with herself because of how stupid she had been. She had broken up with Freddie because of something that could be solved, and she could now see that it would have even been better if she hadn't acted like that. If she had talked to Freddie about it, both of them wouldn't have gone through all that suffering, when there was actually no need to.

"I'm sorry." Sam said suddenly.

"For what?"

"For acting the way I did. Breaking up with you without even telling you why, and letting what your mother said get to me more than it should."

"There's no need for you to apologize, Sam. You were hurt." Freddie said, caressing he cheek with his hand slowly and affectionately.

"But I should have talked to you about it before doing anything" Sam insisted, but Freddie laid one finger one her lips, making her stop talking.

"Shhh. It won't make any better if you keep saying this. We should just leave all this behind, what do you think?" Freddie asked. Sam smiled at him, and he smiled back.

Sam then leaned in slowly, pressing her soft lips against his in a short yet passionate kiss. When their lips separated a few second later, Freddie leaned in suddenly and captured her lips once more, pulling her closer to him as he did so.

That kiss lasted much longer than the first one, and when they pulled away, they were both compltely out of breath. Sam rested her forehead against Freddie's, and she could feel his hot breath tickling against her lips.

Sam then wrapped her arms around Freddie's neck and pulled him into a tight hug. Freddie burried his face in her golden curls, breathing in her scent slowly. They remained like that for a long moment without saying a single word, until Freddie's voice finally broke the silence.

"I love you" He whispered in her ear in a low voice, which sent what felt like a bolt of electricity down her spine. She smiled, and her next words escaped her lips more easily than she thought they would.

"I love you too" Those were the words she had always wanted to say to him, but she had never found the courage to. Now, the feeling of finally being able to say it out loud made her feel so happy that she couldn't help but smile.

And that was how the two remained for a long time, neither one of them wanting that moment to end.

**Author's Note: Okay, I have to admit it came out longer than I expected XD**

**Anyway... Who else is excited for iDate Sam & Freddie? 2 days, OMG! =D *Fangirls* XD**

**Well, I think that's all... But before I go...**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY iCARLY! =D**

**Thank you all so much for reading =)**

**Reviews make me happy ;)**

**xxiCarlyFanxx**


End file.
